


Time

by Caroline



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Episode: s07e01 The Day Will Come When You Won't Be, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline/pseuds/Caroline
Summary: Everything stops for one moment in time.





	

Everything stops. Sound, movement, the air that we breath even. As though time its self is holding its breath. Then its to much, the sound of footsteps on gravel that hurt the ears, almost overpowering his words. 

Words that tell us our fate and give us a choice, one that comes at a cost. A price that will mark us for all our days. It will not be something you can see, but the scar will be there - we will know it is there, blackening our souls and bleeding out even as we move forward into the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Written January 2017.


End file.
